This invention relates to sampling molds for sampling of molten metal by dip immersion of the molds into molten metal baths.
Many prior art devices have been devised for sampling of molten metals. See for example my U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,748,908; 3,791,219; 4,051,732; 4,069,715; 4,326,426; 4,358,630; 4,535,640; 4,659,679; and 4,896,549. Also see Wuensch U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,716 or Boron U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,014.
A number of these known devices utilize a metal sampling chamber which is in many cases embedded in a sand-resin outer layer. Typically, the mold device has a projecting annulus or sleeve which is adapted to receive a tube, such as a cardboard tube, used for supporting the sampling mold during the dipping process. Problems can occur with these molds if the dipping takes place for an excessive period of time due to the fact that the resin portion of the sand resin outer layer can be burned away with the possibility, thus, of disintegration of the mold and resultant contamination of the molten metal bath. This possibility is especially noted in cases where the supporting annulus breaks loose from the rest of the mold. Such breakage may so create a safety hazard for workers in the vicinity of the mold. Because of these problems, the need has existed for improved mold structures.